fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanjo Vista/Tropes
Tropes pertaining to Mr. Sanjo. A-G Aloof Big Brother: At times, he can be, at times. Badass Family: Think of the House of Vista as like the Wayne Family from Batman plus prime Kennedy/Rockofeller level influence in Fiore. Add to to that the fact that the majority of them are powerful and exceptional people, and even if they're not strong, are cool anyway. Need I say more? If anything, it makes you wonder what his kid will be like. Belligerent Sexual Tension: This about sums up his relationship with Lana as it stands. She scolds him, he laughs it off. Yada,yada, yada, you get the deal. Berserk Button: Family, Lana, friends, Lana, his mentor, and did I say Lana? Mess with any of the aforementioned, and toodaloo motherfucker as a not so great man once said. Big Brother Mentor: '''He's always been a family guy when he can. '''Big Fancy House: He may only be 23, but his house ain't no joke. Prime real estate? Bet your ass it is. Blue Blood: The Vista have a long history, though he acts like any other person. Brilliant, but Lazy: He's pretty much famous for his carefree nature. Not to mention, he gets scolded for his laziness by Lana. Despite his love for adventure, he enjoys doing nothing if he can. However, he's a brilliant dude somehow. Chick Magnet: He may not be a casanova, but he's not a chaste hero either. Sanjo's slammed a few chicks in his day and has plenty of women that find him handsome. Not to mention, he took Vorona Senna's virginity, which is a feat in and of itself. Child Prodigy: Yep, he was one of those. Death Glare: '''Yes, even nice guys can shoot you one of these. '''End It While You Can: Sanjo kills his enemies normally, at the exception of Zeo Delacroix; that was more because he couldn't move much after their clash. Why? Sanjo's read enough books in his life to know leaving the enemy alive only makes your life harder in the long run. Family Business: While they don't own it, it's general knowledge that Military business is Vista business. In short, they've dominated the upper echelon of the Fiore Royal Military for generations upon generations, and with minimum corruption (somehow). Except, Sanjo said screw that, but he does oversee any important business meetings for his family's "assets" if need be. Family Honor: '''Very much so, best not belittle the name of the Vista in front of him. '''Friends with Benefits: Sanjo and Vorona for about a week. Back when they were young and dumb. Friendly Rivalry: Sanjo and Laxus back in the day. On the opposite side of things, Dio Xava seems to have an unwanted rivalry with him, though Sanjo doesn't care. H-P Heroic Lineage: That covers about anyone with the last name Vista. Infinite Supplies: He's rich, what'd you expect? Innocently Insensitive: Whenever he's interacting with Erza . Heck, back in the day, he referred to her simply as "redhead". Of course, it's all just for his amusement and not anything more. Insult Comic: Again, Erza. Because Sanjo finds it boring if they were to just get along. Protecterate: '''Aside from the obvious, the pride of the Vista family falls under this. '''Magnetic Hero: The man is just oozing over with charisma. He's made many types of friends from royalty to bandits. There's also the fact that people don't even give it a second thought to follow him into dangerous situations. Meaningful Name: Does the title of Wizard Saint ring any bells? Military Brat: His dad is in the military, his granddaddy was, and his granddaddy's daddy, and you get the point. Sanjo grew up amongst soldiers, his family home isn't too far from Fiore's military headquarters—where of course he explored as a young child. The Vista are, in reality, a military family. If anyone's a certified military brat, it would be this guy. Names to Run Away From Really Fast: Refer to his Red Baron trope. Names To Trust Immediately: Regardless of the fear he instills to those on the wrong sides of the moral tracks, he's well respected and liked among the general populace. Q-V Red Baron: He's called the Golden Lion. Golden for his blonde hair, and Lion for his incredible strength. Most weaker Dark Mages know it's time to skiddadle when his name comes up. The Ace: If the fact that Sanjo's a Wizard Saint and renowned around the continent doesn't make it obvious, well, let's break it down for anyone still wondering. Sanjo's good at what he does, really good. At 23, he's already one of the most respected of the Ten Wizard Saints. That about sums it up, no? The Charmer: He may carefree like there's no tomorrow at times, but Sanjo's natural charisma is not up for debate. Add to that the fact that he's got a penchant for making friends anywhere and everywhere he goes, especially friends in high places. Of course, being himself, he uses this to his advantage more then he should. Though this seems to run in the family. The Clan: '''Sanjo's family, the Vista family. Though, they're the nice kind. '''The Jeeves: Well this isn't actually about Sanjo, but his butler, Jeeves. Yes, his name is, in fact, Jeeves. Hell, he was based off Alfred from Batman, the epitome of this trope. Sanjo may not be the Goddamn Batman, but Jeeves is certainly Alfred Pennyworth incarnate. The Leader: He pretty much lead Team Sanjo throughout the Olympic Code fiasco, and furthermore, continues to even though they're not even an official team and haven't talked about the matter of a leader. And this is over people who do not easily follow people, quite the contrary. The Protagonist: Given that he's the focus of Chronicles of a Mage and his creator's main character, it's painfully obvious. Unresolved Sexual Tension: Again, Sanjo and Lana. It's leading up to something more official, hopefully. Unstoppable Rage: Hurt anyone that really matters to him, and, well, you're fucked. He ripped apart a Dark Mage who had hurt Lana during the Olympic Code situation, the same guy was considered exceptionally skilled. Even calm people who emphasize keeping a level head in battle can have their breaking point. W-Z Category:Tropes